The last fight
by Darklessnite
Summary: My first fanfic! Please review and support! Naruto's and Sasuke's last fight. And Naruto is determined to bring Sasuke back home no matter what..
1. The man eaten up by Hatred

**OMG. Sorry people, this is my first time writing a fanfic so pardon me if I make any stupid mistakes or what. Well, ok. Hope you will enjoy reading my story :D**

**The last fight**

**Chapter one ~ the man eaten up by Hatred**

Sasuke woke up, dazed. He stared at the ceiling as he recalled what happened only a few hours ago.

"Sasuke! Wait up you bastard!"

Uchiha Sasuke turned, only to see a flustered Naruto panting heavily. Apparently, Naruto had gotten news that Sasuke had already launched his attack on Konoha and Naruto rushed straight back.

"Hmph. A pity you're too late. All of them are dead. Danzo, the two elders and Tsunade.. 'the will of fire' what you all foolish Konoha villagers call them." Sasuke said indifferently.

But apparently, killing the leaders of Konoha came with a high price. Team Hawk had perished during the fight, leaving only the Uchiha alive, ..and alone. But the Uchiha did not care. He was a man eaten up by hatred. The hatred of the ninja world.

He was not to blame though. For a man like him to still have the will to live on, it's amazing already. His family and close ones, died one by one, leaving him alone to survive and he got deceive by dozens of lies. If not for his Uchiha Itachi words "Foolish little brother, hate me, detest me, and cling on to life." He would long be dead. Yes, Uchiha Itachi is Uchiha Sasuke's brother.

Uchiha Itachi was not a bad person. He had no choice but to massacre the Uchiha clan. This was his duty as an ANBU leader. But he failed in one thing. He could not kill Sasuke. He loved Sasuke more than anything, even more than his clan, his parents and his lover. Thus, wanting Sasuke to become stronger, Itachi wanted Sasuke to take revenge and kill him. By doing this Sasuke would train and become stronger. For revenge.

Yes. Itachi predicted correctly. Sasuke had stained his own hands with his brother's blood. When Sasuke found out the truth, Sasuke was dumbfounded.

_I killed my beloved brother!_

Sasuke became a man without emotions, a man without feelings. He killed anyone who stood in his way. He only had one goal.

Revenge.

Yes. He wanted to kill the Konoha leaders for forcing his own brother into killing his own clan! He wanted to repent! Sasuke was then dragged deeper and deeper into the hatred of the ninja world. A cycle that he could not escape even if he wanted to.

He formed Team Hawk, consisting of Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin. But they all died in the battle with Danzo. Of course, the two elders were no big deal at all, and even though at the very end they were pitifully begging their lives, Sasuke still dealt the final blow. Tsunade proved to be of some trouble but still Sasuke managed to kill her, sustaining a few injuries.

_That bitch._ Sasuke thought of his fight with Tsunade._ She was one hell of a woman. And what's up with her fucking strength?_ Apparently, Sasuke killed her with a chidori, aimed directly at her heart with 100% accuracy, making sure she would die before even healing herself again as she did many times before that. _That woman really irritated me. She just wouldn't die only until that attack._

Naruto voice broke his thoughts.

"I don't care about that you bastard!" Naruto screamed. " I have always been chasing you for three and a half years already!" "Now, when I finally found you," Naruto clenched his fist, "I will not give up this one chance!"

**End of chapter one**

**Chapter one is done. Look forward to chapter two :)**


	2. Valley of the End His Feelings

**YAY. I completed chapter two within a few hours. So.. it might just be a load of crap. Ahhh someone give me inspiration!**

**Ok enough crapping here. So here's the second chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter two ~ Valley of the End, His feelings**

Uzumaki Naruto had apparently chased Uchiha Sasuke to the Valley of the End.

The Valley of the End was indeed, a terrifying place. There was a waterfall located in between two dangerous narrow cliffs, every now and then, a landslide occur, killing some unfortunate people who happened to be present at that time. The Valley of the End also held two magnificent statues, representing two great figures. They were the first two founders who built Konoha from scratch. The two statues tower over the blonde and the raven, threatening to crush them.

The Valley of the End was also where Naruto and Sasuke fought for the first time, and also.. could be said as the last time too. Ironic, isn't it? It was also at the Valley of the End where Sasuke left Konoha severing all his ties with the village, his comrades and finally, his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto felt his tears threatening to fall as he continued staring at Sasuke's emotionless face.

Just about an hour ago, Kakashi and Yamato were trying ways and means to stop Naruto from finding Sasuke. "Naruto! You are not prepared yet! We should wait for orders from the higher-ups before.." before Kakashi could continue, something in Naruto's eyes made him stop.

"Kakashi-sensei, remember what you told me during my training?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi had once said this to Naruto before. "Naruto, you have gotten strong." That sentence had motivated Naruto for a very long time.

"I will bring him... I will bring Sasuke back home! Do not stop me, sensei!" Naruto said, his voice firm and strong. Then, he headed out.

As Kakashi stared at the back of Naruto, he thought he saw Minato, the Yondaime. "Sensei, please protect your son once again like you did with his fight with Pain." Hatake Kakashi prayed.

Naruto thought of his times with Sasuke. Sasuke and him having an accident kiss, both of them fighting over trivial things, both of them displaying teamwork when fighting Zabuza and in the Chuunin Exam, both of them training together like the tree-climbing exercise, Sasuke saving him each and every time and Sasuke finally… finally acknowledging him.

As the wonderful yet distant memories flowed through Naruto's mind, Naruto felt the saltiness of his blood when bit his lips. He did not try to fight back his tears anymore. To Naruto, Sasuke was his best friend. When Naruto argued with Sasuke in the past, Naruto, instead of feeling pissed, he, deep in his heart, strangely felt happy. He and Sasuke were the same. They had nobody since young. They did not have the love of a family unlike the others. And just when Sasuke finally acknowledged Naruto, why did Orochimaru had to set his eyes on Sasuke and took away his best friend? And why, even though Sasuke killed Itachi, did he joined Akatsuki and also captured the eight tails, causing him to be a missing-nin? Naruto could no longer understand Sasuke anymore.

"Why? Why? Why have you become like this? Sasuke! Answer me!" Naruto half sobbed half screamed. _I was glad that you were around for me! I was glad that you finally aknowledged my strength and that you were my best friend!_

"Go home. You wouldn't understand anyway." Sasuke said before turning to continue on his journey… probably to find Uchiha Madara.

What Sasuke said left Naruto rooted to the ground. The shock quickly changed to anger. Naruto gritted his teeth. _How can Sasuke act like nothing happened between us at all? What were all those times that we spent together in the past? He could not have forgotten all about it!_

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. "Even if I have to break every bone in your body, I will bring you back home!"

Naruto lunged a punched at Sasuke who dodged it swiftly with a single movement. "Hmph. I heard that line before." Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke!"


	3. Ravens

**It's my birthday today, yet the atmosphere around is so moody…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything… Because Kishimoto Masashi doesn't let me! Whines…**

**Chapter three ~ Ravens**

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto, watching every single movement of his carefully.

_Zetsu said Naruto had gotten stronger … even stronger than me. Hmph. He killed two lives of Kakuzu with a single technique and even managed to defeat Pain. To be able to accomplish these, Naruto's technique must be a formidable one. _Susuke looked at Naruto's already weakened state from his running. My, Naruto looked really pathetic._ But I really wonder…_

"Heh, Sasuke. Any idea how much I have gotten stronger?" Naruto asked.

"…"

"You will be shock."

"…"

"Without you, I wouldn't have gotten this far, Sasuke!"

"…"

_Sasuke… His emotionless face… Does he really not have even a shred of kindness in his heart?_

"Sasuke… Come back home with everyone won't you? I really… do not wish to fight you… We are a team together right? Team seven right?" Naruto's expression was pained.

"Naruto, you really don't understand do you? I don't care about the village anymore… Itachi… I wronged him…" Sasuke looked away, not letting Naruto see the expression on his face.

Even though Naruto could not see Sasuke's pain on his face, he could hear the anguish in his voice.

_Sasuke…_

"You are wrong, dattebayo. I understand. The weird akatsuki guy with the orange mask told me everything…" Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke was turned to face Naruto, shocked by what he just said.

_____________________________________________________________

**Meanwhile at Konoha**

The pink haired girl was healing the injured with other medical ninjas presented.

_There are very few injured people. He only attacked those people who tried to stop him from approaching the base where the leaders are located at and… he did not kill anyone. Sasuke, he…_

Sakura sighed. Sasuke and Naruto were part of team seven.

When they just formed team seven, Sakura was lacking behind and always pulling their team down. To say it in a not so nice way, she was pretty useless, a burden and the black sheep of the team. She really loved Sasuke then, unlike the other girls who were just infatuated with him because he was cool and hot. The first time she met Sasuke, she felt shy, and she blushed. She would always look out for Sasuke, and everytime Sasuke accomplished something, she would be the one feeling happy instead of Sasuke himself. What we usually say, love at first sight? So when Sasuke tried to leave the village to find Oroshimaru with the four sound ninjas, Sakura tried her best to stop Sasuke from leaving, but to no avail, even after confessing her feelings to him. After that, she later begged Naruto to bring Sasuke back, crying. Her heart really ached then.

But the Sakura three years later was a completely different person. She did not want to be a burden to anyone anymore. She wanted to be strong unlike her old self and protect Naruto instead of him always protecting her. Thus, she got Tsunade to take her in as her student. Like Tsunade, Sakura had a goddamned of a strength, and her healing powers were extraordinary too. Sakura became a strong woman.

"Hais" Sakura sighed again. Sakura learnt that her teacher had most likely died as there were no news from her and they had already found Danzo and the two advisers' corpses.

_Tsunade-sama… I hope you are fine..._

Just then, Sakura caught a slight movement at the far left of the corner of her eye.

_There should not be anyone there left anymore. The villagers have all been evacuated and the injured are already all gathered._

Sensing that something was not right, Sakura headed towards the ruins of some buildings where she caught sight of the movement. As Sakura lifted a huge rock with a single hand, she gasped.

"Tsunade-sama!"

_____________________________________________________________

**Back in the Valley of the End**

Sasuke stared at Naruto, wide-eyed.

"What do you mean by that, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

_The weird guy… orange mask… and …furthermore a member of the Akatsuki. It has to be Uchiha Madara! That Uchiha Madara… _Sasuke gritted his teeth and frowned. _What does he think he's doing by telling Naruto about Itachi!_

"Naruto, what did Tobi tell you?" Sasuke said, with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"About your brother… Your brother really loved you and he did not really want to kill your clan. It was his orders he got from the higher ups as an ANBU. "

"…"

"He also told me that Itachi wanted you to become stronger, thus instilled the mindset of revenge into you, wanting you to train and be strong enough to kill him. And… you killed Itachi… But later you realized you were wrong and…"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed and covered his ears before Naruto could continue. Sasuke could not take it anymore.

"Sasuke! It's not your fault! The guy also said that it was the problem of the kyuubi at that time and the higher ups were afraid that the Uchiha clan would rebel! That's why Itachi killed them and it was only right that you hate him and wanted to kill him! That's why I understood why you killed the village leaders but I just can't understand why you joined Akats…"

"I SAID SHUT UP NARUTO!" Sasuke was already in hysterics.

Sasuke clasped his hand to his forehead, and started laughing to himself.

"I see… so you know after all…" Sasuke said after he stopped laughing. "Yea. I killed Itachi. I wronged him… I thought I knew everything, but actually I didn't. I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING AT ALL! ALL I DID AND THOUGHT WAS WRONG!"

"Sasuke, listen to me. You…"

"Naruto. I had my revenge. Today… I finally felt I did something right. I finally killed the **right** people. You should have heard their screams and cries. In the end, they were just a bunch of useless dogs. How pitiful are they. They didn't even have the right the order Itachi around…"

"Sasuke…" Naruto could see the dark circles beneath his eyes. _Sasuke have really gone through a lot…_

"Hmph. Now that I have accomplished my purpose, there's nothing left for me to do anymore. I have finally taken my revenge and I could even end my life right here. But Itachi would not want to see me die… so I decided to continue on living…"

"…"

"Now that you have heard that much, just go home and leave me alone. I figured that I will help Akatsuki since there's nothing more left for me to do now." Sasuke said, once again, turning around to continue on his journey.

"Sasuke, wait a moment. Do you actually know what you are saying?" Naruto was facing the floor, his face unseen.

Sasuke turned.

"Do you really think Itachi wanted you to take revenge on the elders for him? Do you really think Itachi wanted you to risk your life like that? Do you think Itachi really blamed the elders for this mission? Do you? Do you?" Naruto looked up, his tears flowing down his cheeks. "Do you really think so, Sasuke?!"

Sasuke was shocked by Naruto's reply and expression. He did not expect the blond to react so strongly.

"Naruto, do you really think I did all these for Itachi?"

"What?"

"Dobe. I did these for myself. I wanted to repent. If not, I would feel guilty for the rest of my life…"

"Sasuke, you are the one who doesn't understand. You don't even understand your own feelings." Naruto said. "And because of that, I will make sure that you are awake and know where exactly you are wrong!"

Naruto's voice echoed throughout the valley, leading to the sky. Above, a flock of ravens flew past, cawing. It was a rare sight.

**A/N: Okay, finally chapter three is out. Sorry about the last few chapters. They were all about Sasuke and Naruto's feelings and i haven't got into the actual fight yet! Gomen. I will try to write as soon as possible about the fight. If it's not in next chapter, it should be the one after the next.**


End file.
